


Lessons in pissing off Steve # 1

by MadQueen



Category: Class of 198x, Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: They had run into each other at the mall and well, they hadn’t really talked much before. But there was something about Sam’s attitude that day that was just... different. He didn’t seem as weird as he normally was. Something in her snapped and it didn’t matter to her at that moment that Steve was supposed to meet up with her later at the movies (if he even showed up this time). Maybe it was Steve’s fault that she was so drawn to him in the first place. It'd piss Steve off and it'd get back at him for fucking Rebecca.Also known as the fanfic where Amanda and Sam GET IT ON





	Lessons in pissing off Steve # 1

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic depictions of sex and cheesy porn dialogue. Also unsafe sex, but this was the 80s so I mean who wasn’t having unprotected sex? This is based off of Cow Chop's D and D series.
> 
> Cross posted over on my tumblr at Crtchop.
> 
> (If this says it's been edited It's only because I noticed a small grammatical error and fixed it- I doubt there will be more of this specific story. I may write more Amanda/Sam in this universe- but this story itself is done)

They had run into each other at the mall and well, they hadn’t really talked much before. But there was something about Sam’s attitude that day that was just... different. He didn’t seem as weird as he normally was. Something in her snapped and it didn’t matter to her at that moment that Steve was supposed to meet up with her later at the movies (if he even showed up this time). Maybe it was Steve’s fault that she was so drawn to him in the first place. The idea of pissing off Steve by fucking him was oh so tempting. At the very least this would get back at him for fucking Rebecca.

It wasn’t hard to convince him to come to her place. He didn’t really look all… there anyway. His eyes were slightly glassed over. It was a short walking distance, so it wasn’t long before he was left in awe at the huge place Amanda’s parents had left her when they died. She couldn’t help the smirk on her face as she pulled him through the fabulous and extravagant halls. She could tell he was impressed.

Her room was probably worth more than his entire house combined, the bed was a California king with pink and white satin sheets that looked like it’d cost a kidney to buy. Her blankets were made out of expensive (and probably illegal, but he was a drug dealer so how can he really judge) furs. Around her room was a huge array of different memorabilia of all types.

She leaned down to take off her shoes before she entered the room and looked annoyed when Sam didn't follow. “What are you, stupid? Take your shoes off.” Amanda insisted. “I don’t need you tracking mud all over my nice goddamn carpet.”

He followed suit, not really thinking much about their situation. He hadn’t really thought much about going to her place, or going into her room. She was always so intoxicating and he was still riding off a high from earlier, but when she pulled him in for a kiss and shoved him onto her large pink bed is when he started to question it. He decided to ignore his gut feeling because god damn her cherry tasting lips felt amazing on his... Not to mention he’d had a crush on Amanda since 7th grade when she came to school in a short skirt.

Amanda moved back and looked at him after several minutes of tasting each other, taking note of his disheveled appearance. His brown hair having been combed through and tugged at by her hands leaving it a mess. His shirt slightly astray, sliding up to show a sliver of his hipbone. She reached down and unbuckled his fanny pack, throwing it behind her.

“Sam...” She let it drag out and moved closer to where he had plopped down. She threw a leg over one side of him, and just like that she was straddling him.

He put hands up to his face and let out a groan. His senses were starting to come back to him. “God, please don’t say my name like that.”

“Why?” She asked, pausing for a moment.

He ran the hands down the length of his face and let them go back to resting at his sides, now on either side of her thighs. “Because if we do this… Steve is gonna be pissed.” He knew Steve and he knew that this wouldn’t end well if Steve found out, even though she was very tempting. One of his hands questioned her silently, sliding up the outside of her thigh… it was like his hands had a mind of it’s own.

She grasped his other hand that wasn’t on her thigh and moved it to the top of her hip, leading it to the inside of her shirt. “Do you honestly think I care what Steve is gonna say, Sam?”

He groaned, letting her run his hand over the expanse of her stomach and resting it there.

Amanda let go of his hand, but it didn’t move from it’s spot on her stomach as if he were considering his options. She couldn’t help the way that she started moving her hips slightly, almost invitingly. “Please?”

“Fuck…” He whispered, sounding breathy, and for a moment he closed his eyes in concentration.

Amanda couldn’t help the shiver that was sent down her spine at that, watching someone being brought down to that point by her. Steve never let her have control like this. That’s why she relished in the moments like these when she was with someone other than Steve.

He opened his eyes and they met hers, his pupils blown. “You know, I’m not some blushing virgin…” He paused for a moment and watched her quirk an eyebrow and smile. “But god, you’re making me feel so different that I might as well be.” His hands slid down and played with the hem of her shirt. “Can…” He swallowed and looked up at her. “Can you take this off?”

She rolled her eyes. “You just want to see my tits, don’t you?” She said, but that didn’t stop her from peeling off the jacket and the striped shirt underneath. She couldn’t help the slight blush on her cheeks when she saw the look he was giving her now bare chest.

The look he was giving her was causing her to grind down unconsciously, and when he spoke it was almost out of breath. “You look… really good.”

“Yeah?” Amanda smiled, flashing her brilliant smile. “I can really tell that you’re enjoying the show, Samuel.” She chuckled almost evilly and his cock twitched in his American flag pants at that. She jumped up from the bed and made a show of sliding her tights off and tossing them behind her. Then came her jean skirt and god at this point she could tell Sam was getting impatient, with a hand down the front of his pants. It moved a little faster when he realized she wasn’t wearing underwear. She sat back on the bed next to him. “Your turn.” She said, pointing down at the MTV shirt and pants still on his body. She moved back and let him move to have room in order to do so.

He pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. He threw the shirt across the room and leaned against the headboard. “You ready?”

She shook her head, giving his American flag pants an annoyed look. “You can’t fuck me while wearing pants, you moron.”

He looked at her for a moment, as if he’d completely forgotten about the existence of his pants. “Oh, right.” He quickly slid them and his underwear off and when he leaned back against the headboard it was with him being slightly out of breath. (He really needs to work on his cardio.)

She scooted back up and she was back on his lap, now she could feel his very hard cock pushing at her from below. She wasn’t about to let him fuck her just yet though, letting the cock rest just at the outer edge. Her hands went to his shoulders and she leaned forward to kiss him.

He stared at them for a moment, breathless and then looked back up at her eyes. “You’re really… pretty, you know that.”

Breathlessly, she laughed. “And you’re like something straight out of a wet dream.” Biting her lip, she continued. “I can prove that, if you want.”

He could feel his cock twitch against her. “Fuck, you can’t just say shit like that.” He looked wrecked, pupils blown, hair messed up, and a steady blush on his chest and face.

“Do you just want me to come out and say it then?” Amanda smirked, leaning closer so she could sultrily whisper into his ear. “I want you to put your fingers inside of me.” Slowly, the grinding began again. “And then I want you to fuck me with them until I come.” Harder now. “And after you’ve done that, when I’m really soaked, I want you to fuck me with your cock.”

Sam flipped them over, and was kissing her again, forcibly this time. She spread her legs and allowed him to move in between them. Deftly, a hand moved in between them and just rest against her. He broke the kiss to speak “This what you wanted?” He whispered, eyes never leaving hers.

She moaned audibly when she felt his middle finger tentatively trace the outer lips. “Fuck yes.” She whimpered pushing back on his hand and causing it to dip slightly into the inner folds.

“Not yet.” He said, teasing the folds with a single finger. All the while, watching her face and the arrange of emotions from above her. “So beautiful…” He whispered again, mesmerised at how her face became when he slid a finger deep inside of her.

She whimpered again, feeling his long thick finger push its way inside of her, filling her out. It’d been awhile since she’d touched herself and she hadn't been with been with someone else in awhile, so this feeling was just so… elevated. “You know, I normally don’t like it when Steve takes control, but…” She paused to gasp as he’d started fucking her with it. “I could get used to this.” Steve was never this attentive to her, he never had his eyes filled with such adoration. He never looked at her like she was his world.

Without him saying a word he added a second finger and pretty soon she was saying his name even louder. “Sam... please.” Soon enough the only sounds were the slick sounds of him fucking her sex with his fingers. God, she was so tight. He’d have to be sure to be careful with her when he actually got to the fucking her part or he’d rip her apart.

He started moving faster and leaned down to start kissing her her neck. “Mark me… leave a mark there.” She panted, and moaned when she felt him start to suck in order to do so. She knew Steve would definitely see this and be pissed at this, but god she didn’t care.

Once he finished he pulled back enough to see her and she looked so disheveled with her hair in her face and the flush on her chest. Her lips were wet and when they opened they just looked so god damn delectable. They parted to speak out the words, barely a whisper. “Make me come?”

His hand sped up to the point it was just slamming in and out and his other hand joined the mix, doing small fast circles on her clit.

Amanda gasped and within seconds she was spasming around his fingers, mouth agape as she repeated his name like a prayer.

Sam watched her, his mouth falling open and his breathing speeding up as he watched her fall apart under his hand. He kept going for a few seconds after she’d come, and she started to smile and giggle, her pelvis pushing into the bed to try and get away from his hand as she raked her nails up and down his back

When he did stop she was left lying there, seemingly melting into a pile of satisfied goop as she felt her bones turn to ooze. “Fuck.” Amanda exclaimed, her eyes opening again to see him breathing heavily above her.

“That may or may not be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” He slowly slid his fingers from her with a wet sounding noise and slid them into his mouth, tasting her slick. “Do you need a few minutes?” He asked, falling back to her side and looking at her with such intense admiration.

“Nope.” She shook her head and climbed back onto Sam’s lap. “I’m ready.”

He was at a loss for words seeing her spread across his lap like that, with her lips glistening from a recent orgasm. It was fucking gorgeous.

“Can I?” She asked, reaching a hand forward and laying it on his thigh very close to his dick.

Sam nodded and she grasped it gingerly, running her hand from the root to the tip. He groaned her name and mumbled various obscenities under his breath.

“A little dry…” She remarked mostly to herself. She shrugged, reaching down to her pussy and gathering up some of the slick before stroking that up and down his cock.

“Fuck.” He said, having watched this take place and twitching in her now wet and very warm hand.

“And you’re calling me pretty.” She said, looking at his face and the hand not slowly stroking him rose to his flushed face. “Look at how good you look.”

He laughed, but it was cut off by a groan as she did a twist slowly at the head.

“I want there to be a day that I tease you for hours until you’re begging me…” She whispered. “But alas, I think it’s time to fuck me.” Pulling back her hand, smiling, and making him laugh breathily in response. God she was so hot.

She started climbing back onto him and rose to the level necessary to take his cock, and normally he’d be all about it but she’d felt really tight when he was finger fucking her.

“Whoa! Slow down!” He exclaimed, grabbing her hips and stopping her from just shoving down onto it. “You were really tight, we need to go a little slower, okay?”

She already had his dick in hand and was pointing the tip to her cunt, running it along the outer edges. It felt good, and it would feel even better if he’d just allow her to push down and fill her with him.

“Sam, please.” She whined, frowning slightly and pushing against his hips to try and take him.

He shook his head. “You’re going to hurt yourself. We’re going to go slowly, okay? And if you like that then we can go faster.”

She begrudgingly agreed, realizing that even if she didn’t like it, he was right. It’d been weeks since she’d been fucked by Steve and she had tightened up since then.

Sam very gingerly began to lower her down which caused both of them to let out moans. He wanted to shove her down, but knew it would hurt her if he did, so he went slowly. He was not going to hurt her.

It was filled with curses and moans of each other’s name, but eventually she was seated all the way down. His hands were tight around her waist and she tried to fight it, wanting to move already, but he kept here there for a minute to let her adjust despite her arguments against it.

He wanted nothing more than to thrust and she wanted nothing more than to let him, but he just simply waited. Unwilling to move for a minute in order to prevent any injury.

“Trust me, okay? Just relax for a minute.” Sam whispered and one of his hands went out and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear from where it had fallen.

Amanda looked frustrated, but she quieted down and sat there for a minute.

Their breathing had evened out and they were just kind of sitting there staring at each other. It would be really calming and serene if his dick weren’t buried inside of her.

“Okay, you can move.” He said, letting go of her hips and instantly she was rocking against him. “Shit.” He groaned, feeling her tight walls move around him as she started to bounce.

She felt so full with him inside of her, like she was complete for the first time. It was never like this with Steve.

He ran a hand up her side and wrapped it around one of her bouncing breasts, running his thumb around it, teasing the nipple.

Amanda seemed to love it, her moans going up in pitch and her hips going even faster as she got more and more desperate to come. She could feel it building already, and she didn’t even care how soon it was. “I’m close.” She whispered, and like before a hand of his slid to her clit and speeding up the process.

He could feel her when she came, she spasmed on his cock and fuck if it didn’t feel amazing. He decided to do the same thing he did last time, tease her after she’d come until the oversensitivity was too much. He was nearing his climax and he knew it’d only take a little bit more to come, so when she started to try and pull back from his hand on her clit he held her there and fucked up into her, chasing his own orgasm as she battled the oversensitivity.

She was giggling and squealing as he came, his face pushing into her neck as he gasped out his own orgasm, filling her with his come.

He collapsed back onto the bed, moving to lay properly on the pillows and she allowed herself to fall beside him.

They were left lying there, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Their eyes never left the other’s.

“That was amazing, but you better not have gotten me pregnant, you fucker.” Amanda mumbled semi angrily. Before she started to drift off to sleep she turned the opposite direction from him and curled in slightly, as if she were silently asking him to hold her.

Looking over from the pillows, Sam gave her a tired smile, looking at the state she was in. He wasn’t normally one to stay afterwards, but well, he’d make an exception for her. He slid over beside her and put an arm around her waist, leaning in to leave a kiss on the back of her head.

When he spoke now it was barely heard over her small snores, so quiet that there was no way she’d ever be able to hear it. Just in case. It still needed to be said, though. Or at least it felt like it did. “Steve doesn’t deserve you.”


End file.
